


Nest

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, F/F, Kemonomimi, Modern Society, Nesting, Omegaverse, Read the series summary for details, canon-divergent, should maybe rate this cuz Hina stahp it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] Hina always knows how to make Aya feel content about their life together.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to the summary of the series for more details about this series - in short, I've always wanted to try my hand at writing ABO AU so I'm still testing the waters and also I want to combine animal-ears/tails/traits with that because why not. I understand that such setting is not everyone's cup of tea so do not proceed unless you're fine with the idea of ABO and animal traits.
> 
> Anyway, totally self-indulgent blip because I'm always thirsting for hnay content.

The cold air stings her lungs as she jogs down the street but she ignores the discomfort and pushes herself to go faster. Normally she would have slowed down already to walk at a leisurely pace, but she really does not have the luxury of time, not when she received an alarming text earlier. 

_ [I don’t think I can go to work today.] _

She almost ran out of the meeting room the moment she saw this message, but years of carefully ingrained professionalism prevented her from just leaving work like that. Fortunately, there were only a few loose ends to finish this magazine interview and she high-tailed out of the building as soon as her manager gave her the green light.

She immediately called her mate, who did not pick up and fueled her concern. Various possibilities flew across her mind as she ran and ran, each scenario worse than the other. Of course, chances were that Hikawa Hina simply fell asleep and thus did not answer, but what if she was feeling unwell?

Maruyama Aya purses her lips and inwardly thanks the idol training regime to keep her fit. Her poofy tail raises slightly in determination, though the slight change in gait almost causes her to stumble over the pavement and her disguise almost slips off. She could already hear her mate’s twinkling laughter teasing her being ditzy, and that speeds up her pace even more. She tugs on her hat and ensures her sunglasses are situated snugly without slowing down. 

Though still helpless at times, she is confident to declare that she is a more reliable and better idol than the Aya from years ago!

The Poodle speeds up and musters all the Alpha energy she has into this sprint. That’s right, she’s a mated Alpha after all and should act like one! Her thoughts drift back to the content of the interview and she winces at the recollection. When she was asked about her preferred type, she panicked and almost blurted out that she has a mate already. That would be absolute taboo in the idol industry. Due to the Privacy Act, only medical staff and government workers are privy to a person’s second gender assignment. For the most part, it is hard for those who share the same secondary gender to tell unless they have known one another for long. 

Therefore, according to SNS, the fanbase thinks of Aya as a Beta while a smaller portion believes her to be an Omega. 

She doesn’t mind the misunderstanding. She has never cared what such assignments are. After all, you are who you are and what you do defines you. She’s learned the value of such thinking from Ayumi-san and vows to become an idol who can help people feel liberated too. Hina is a genius and Chisato has already made quite the name for herself, so being an Omega has nothing to do with a person’s ability to succeed. 

On the management team’s side, the staff never once try to clear the misunderstanding either, since there is always news of Alphas assaulting Omegas, of Ruts and Heats, so they do not want her to be associated with such a negative image. 

Even though such a horrid incident did happen.

Aya bites her lip and forcefully pushes away the memories of That Day. She and her mate Hina have long decided to move on and face their future together. She needs to stop dwelling on the past mistakes.

She finally arrives at their apartment complex at a residential area, close enough to a skytrain station but far enough to maintain a peaceful neighborhood. She swipes her fob to enter the side gate and jogs through the modest garden. She never uses the main entrance, and the manager and any other high-profile visitors like Chisato use the parking lot entrance. Going up the elevator could be quite problematic and that is why she is always so careful with her disguises. 

Fortunately, she and Hina are able to afford a sizable suite that only shares a floor with two other suites, giving them plenty of privacy that Chisato and the management team approve of. 

“Tadaima, Hina-chan!”

Aya calls out after she closes the door behind her, frowning in unease when no ‘okaeri’ answers her. She yanks off her disguise and throws them haphazardly onto a chair by the hallway, vowing to clean up the mess later. As soon as she enters the pastel-colored living room, she is enveloped by an enticing scent of spearmint and sugar. 

Gulping, she couldn’t help but tense up even though the logical side of her mind now understands the situation. She gingerly navigates her way around the various clothing strewn all over the floor, noting that they all belong to her. She follows the path into the bedroom and isn’t surprised to find Hina all curled up on bed, buried beneath a pile of clothes.

Nesting phase.

It is a peculiar behavior that Omegas have prior to their Heat. In the case of a mated Omega, they would gather their mate’s clothes and simply rest. It is said that the mate’s scent soothes the physical discomforts of the impending Heat and helps them relax mentally as well. 

Aya quietly approaches the bed and kneels by the bed, smiling and wagging her tail in affection. Hina’s hair is dishevelled, the fringes framing her pretty face while her soft spotted ears are droopy rather vulnerably. Her long tail is mostly covered by Aya’s shirts and pants, though it wiggles every now and then along with the Snow Leopard’s steady breathing. 

_ My mate is so cute _ . Aya sighs in contentment as her eyes trail over the rhythmic rise and fall of the haphazard cocoon. The sleeping woman is clinging to a hoodie but one hand seems to be pawing at a pastel scarf. Perhaps she’s having an adventurous dream? Aya has lost count of the many times Hina would babble about going to space, exploring the subterranea, riding canoes over waterfalls and so on. She has quite the vivid imagination and depicts her stories with such zest, but the reason why Aya enjoys listening to those tales is because she would always include her mate in those adventures.

Aya feels very loved.

As she continues to admire her mate’s sleeping form, her gaze soon lands upon particular pieces of clothing tucked under the woman’s chin.

Her bras and several pairs of lacy underwear. 

“Hina-chan!!” Aya could feel her tail puff up in mortification especially when she notices the wet stains at the corners of the underwear, as if Hina’s been chewing on them. 

The Snow Leopard yawns and stretches languidly, kicking off a couple of clothes in the process. It is then that Aya notices an expensive banquet dress all crinkled under her mate.

“Mou, how many times have I asked you to please not dig into that closet? Hina-chan, do you know how hard it is to-”

The spotted tail smacks her face and promptly interrupts her, though the sensation is equivalent to being struck by marshmallow. 

“Aya-chan, you’re home~?” Hina’s voice is extra sweet and soft, characteristic of her Nesting phase. “I’m glad.”

All reprimands and any other responses evaporate from Aya’s churning brain as her eyes roam over her now awake mate. She could feel her body heat up instinctively at Hina’s unclothed state and how the fluffy tail is curling invitingly. The corner of Hina’s lips quirk in mischief as she shifts to a more sensual pose, crossing her legs and resting her head against the crook of her elbow. The tail swishes teasingly over her thigh and across her breasts, barely covering the mounds and driving Aya’s imagination wild.

“Thinking about jumping me already~?”

Aya wants to whine and refute but her body refuses to listen. She could only doggedly watch each and every single one of her mate’s movement. Her tail wags fervently as Hina crawls closer to the bedside and purrs throatily against her ear, tickling the latter with her warm breath.

“Hen~tai~”

Aya responds by nipping the Mark on Hina’s neck. The taste of her mate’s smooth skin sends her into a drunken stupor, especially when her tongue hungrily drags over the scar. She’s memorized the texture of the Mark all too well, having licked and kissed it countless times. She could faintly feel Hina wrapping one arm around her shoulder, clinging and pulling her closer. Shaky gasps prompt Aya to suck hard on her mate’s nape, earning a tingling moan that ignites her heated body even further.

She leaves a wet trail of kisses up Hina’s neck and jawline, pausing momentarily to gaze deep into those glimmering chartreuse eyes. Their breaths mingle as they immerse in each other’s scents, communicating wordlessly with chaste kisses and nose nuzzles. Giggling, Hina runs her tongue over her fang and rests her forehead against Aya’s, a gesture that the latter finds incredibly sexy. Aya kisses her passionately in response, catching that playful tongue with her own and growls in triumph.

Hina’s twinkling giggles fill her ears as they continue to exchange open-mouthed kisses, each one flitting between lustful fervor and innocent affection. Before Aya realizes it, she has already climbed onto the bed and entangled her legs with her mate’s, clothes long discarded and forgotten. Or had Hina yanked her up and ripped those off? It doesn’t really matter who did what though. All Aya could think about is showering Hina with her love, showing her dear mate just how much she adores her, wants her,  _ needs  _ her-

Another throaty moan encourages Aya to pepper more kisses down the valley of Hina’s breasts while her hands begin to roam more daringly. Her nails scratch a trail down Hina’s thighs and her palms massage up the same paths to cup the buttocks with firm grips. Aya knows all too well how much her mate enjoys such a mixture of stimulation over those sensitive areas. A deep growl rumbles in her chest as Hina’s claws also graze up and down her back, over the dip of her spine and the contours of her shoulder blades. 

Just as the burning heat between her legs is starting to become unbearable, Hina cups her face and tugs her up for another kiss. It is slow and tender, dousing that fire of lust with a wave of contentment. She snaps back to her senses at the silent message and swallows hard.

“...you’re still Nesting, Hina-chan, sorry for… getting carried away,” Aya could barely get those words out for she’s still trying to get her breathing under control. She burrows her nose in Hina’s hair, inhaling deeply and nuzzling the Mark sheepishly. Usually, Nesting Omegas do not like having sex as their energy is drained in preparation for the impending Heat, and Hina is no exception in spite of what a tease she could be.

“Ahaha, it’s my bad, Aya-chan, I’m actually still kinda drowsy but you’re just so fun to play with~” 

Hina rubs her thighs against Aya’s, locking the latter between her legs before grinding languidly. 

“H-H-H-Hina-chan!” 

“Boppin’ as always~ Little Aya-chan too~” 

An incoherent stammer leaves her lips as she nips Hina’s ear in protest. She trembles slightly from the onslaught of arousals and prays to the divine powers above to give her strength to cling to sanity and restraint. As if finally sensing her dilemma, Hina shares another loving kiss with her and embraces her tightly. They stay like that for a while, allowing the heat to cool down and reclaiming control from their primal instincts.

“My bad my bad… thanks for being so considerate of me, Aya-chan.”

“That’s… that’s not true,” she mumbles and nuzzles again, a string of apologies at the tip of her tongue. They may have worked out their relationship now. They may be considered a model couple by their friends now. But none of that can erase the terrible events of That Day, of how she lost control to the urges of a Rut and practically assaulted a helpless Omega in Heat. 

“Aya-chan.”

Warm hands cup her cheeks again, and she opens her eyes to gaze into Hina’s clear ones. The chartreuse color was once tainted in pain and confusion but never again. Aya leans against her mate’s palms, humbled by the depth of love shimmering in those beautiful eyes.

“Kiss me?”

She does so immediately and as reverently as she could, pouring all her emotions into this one simple gesture. 

“I’m very happy y’know?” Hina grins as she brushes Aya’s hair. “Nesting in all these comfy clothes, being pampered by my boppin’ mate… this is the most shooby dooby feeling ever!”

Aya couldn’t help but return the grin. She shifts her weight onto one elbow and cradles Hina in the other arm as she rolls onto her back. “Me too, Hina-chan. I love you.”

Soft thumps of two wagging tails and a giggle follow that declaration. Hina snuggles into Aya’s hug and purrs sleepily. “Pamper me more then~”

“Of course! That was my plan when I came home anyway until-” Aya playfully pinches her mate’s tail, earning a yelp. “What were you doing with my underwear and bras?”

“...um…”

“They’re not chew toys!”

“... as if you’ve never chewed mine before.”

“I have not!”

“Stingy.”

Aya sighs in exasperated fondness, knowing it is futile to argue and Hina would do it again during the next Nesting phase anyway. Such is the life with her lively mate, there is never a dull moment with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Related artworks/concept arts can be found on my twitter @athyrabunlord under the tag #bandoriAU_ABO


End file.
